The Untold Tale Part 2
by InuPriestess112
Summary: The sequal to The Untold Tale is finally here!
1. Running

Note:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. Darnit...

* * *

Chapter 1

They were on the run.

Inuyasha chased behind Kilala and the others. He kept behind on purpose, to make sure they weren't attacked from behind.

Firey arrows sprang from various directions as the group ran through the forest. Hearts beating faster and faster, they all pushed on deeper into the forest. Fires blazed on bushes, Some leaves of the great trees were caught in a firey demise. The treacherous heat taunted and teased them, begging them to slow down to be devored by this burning beast.

And yet they kept running.

Inuyasha glanced backwards, but didn't see anyone coming after them.

_'There were so many...'_ Inuyasha thought. At that moment, his left arm brushed against a tree branch, causing a searing pain to enflame his entire arm. Inuyasha gripped him arm, clenching his teeth to keep from screaming in agony. He had almost forgotten his broken limb, and took more caution as to not cause much more pain to himself.

Inuyasha took a fleeting look backwards again. He saw them. Hundreds of them.

And they were getting closer, faster.

"Shit." he swore under his breath. "MOVE FASTER!" he shouted to the group. Although tired, they exterted more energy to kepping pushing forward, trying to escape from their seemingly unavoidable downfall.

_'They'll pay for what they've done.'_

And he wasn't talking about his arm.

* * *

Miroku ran, faster and faster, knowing his body will soon give in to the limitations of mankind. _'I can't keep running, I'll have to stop sometime. Especially at this pace.' _Miroku had to keep his mind off of other things...Things that made his heart want to give out...give up... 

Tears started to well up in his eyes as he ran for his life. Why was he running. He shouldn't have left her. He shouldn't have run away.

But she asked him to.

* * *

Inuyasha was plagued with a memory of before. Before they were runnign for thei lives. Before when he thought he could handle everything.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"Ah, Inuyasha. Kagome can run, but she can not hide." Then he laughed a menacing, maniacal laugh that echoed for all in the vicinity to hear. "I'll find her one way or another."_**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Miroku too was having a hard time getting the images out of his head.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"I have a bad feeling Miroku..." She said aloud._**

**_"No need to fear, Sango. I feel as though their patching things up as we speak."_**

**_"I don't know...I think that they might be in trouble..."_**

**_"Sango, Sango, Sango. They are well enough. Come, bring the baby and sit by me. We shall wait for them together."_**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

The tears were fighting back furiously, demanding to be realesed. Miroku didn't want to cry anymore.

_'I don't deserve to cry.'_

* * *

As Inuyasha was running, he had another flashback of dialogue between Kagome only a couple of hours ago.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inu-"_**

**_"Kagome, run and hide!"_**

**_"But!"_**

**_"RUN!"_**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"AHHHH!!!" he screamed, trying to get the memory out of his head.

He let her go...he told her to run...

He would soon learn how stupid that mistake had been.

* * *

So...how was that? I know it wasn't much for an ending...but I wanted it to leave you where you'd come back for more. 

You know...The Untold Tale: Part 2.

The 2nd story will begin tomorrow, and the first update will posted tomorrow night, sometime before 12:00 a.m.

I love you all!

Reviews please for what you think, and if you'll come back to read Part 2!

**_Toksha!_**


	2. Past Events

Note: I Hope you guys like this chapter! I spent a lot of time. I really wanted this to be up to your expectations.

Remember: I love reviews! They make me happy that someone took the time to say something about y work. I appreciate it very very very very very much!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and company. Though I cant deny that I wish I did...

* * *

Chapter 2

**2 Hours Earlier**

Inuyasha began a battle with Katashi. Kagome stood in fear as the man from her nightmares came back to take her away, once and for all. She'd never forget the pain he had inflicted upon her. Kagome would never forget the manipulation and the torture he had put upon her. No, she would never forget.

_'He...he's the one who started all this...this time of enduring horrible anguish and unforgettable misery.'_

Kagome watched in horror as Katashi swung at Inuyasha. Thankfully, Inuyasha had ducked, but Katashi's first attack soon proved to be just an illusion. Katashi used this moment to grab Inuyasha's head and forced him to his knees in a headlock.

_'He...Katashi was the one to drag me back to this era...to use me...and take me to his master..'_

Kagome had a revelation.

_'Yes...his master...wait...who...who is his master...?'_

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inu-"

"Kagome, run and hide!"

"But!"

"RUN!"

Kagome didn't need to be told again.

She headed off in the opposite direction. Not towards the entrance, but not towards the brawl either. No, she had to go deeper, and she had to find a place to hide.

Now.

* * *

Sango started to get worried. 

It had already been an hour and neither Inuyasha nor Kagome had returned.

"I have a bad feeling Miroku..." She said aloud.

"No need to fear, Sango. I feel as though their patching things up as we speak."

"I don't know...I think that they might be in trouble..."

"Sango, Sango, Sango. They are well enough. Come, bring the baby and sit by me. We shall wait for them together."

"Thanks Miroku. I think I'll stay here, away from your lecherous hand."

_'But not away from my lecherous thoughts.' _He thought inside. He smiled a sly smile.

Sango became confused. She was just about to ask him why he was smiling, when it hit her. She became _very_ angry.

"Why you lecher! Get those thoughts out of your head! Hentai!" She threw a small vase at the monk, which, unfortunately for him, and fortunately for her, broke over his head. Miroku appeared to be unconscious.

"Men! Why cant a decent one be found! Sometimes I just wish I could find someone, like Kagome found Inuyasha. Someone who cared for me the way Inuyasha cared for Kagome..."

"Like me?" Miroku whispered. Too bad he didn't have the guts to say it out loud so that Sango could hear him. So Sango would know how he felt.

But Sango _did _hear him.

* * *

Inuyasha fought with a fury. 

He would _not_ let this bastard get away again.

Katashi would feel his wrath.

Katashi would feel his pain.

His agony.

Everything Inuyasha had suffered, because of Katashi.

"Ah, Inuyasha. Kagome can run, but she can not hide." Then he laughed a menacing, maniacal laugh that echoed for all in the vicinity to hear. "I'll find her one way or another."

Katashi took out his sword.

"If you think your gonna lay one finger on Kagome, you've got another thing coming for ya, buddy. I'm gonna make sure you wont ever see her again." Inuyasha whipped out Tetsuiaga.

"And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

Kagome kept herself hidden inside a hollow trunk of a tree. It seemed to be a hiding spot for someone else in the past as well, for there were leaves matted down, like someone had slept there for a while. 

"Wierd."

Kagome heard the crinkling of leaves, and snapping of twigs outside of her safe zone. Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to quiet her breathing. Who was that outside her hiding spot? And more importantly, were they looking for her?

The footsteps took off in a different direction. Kagome began to breathe like normal again.

"Inuyasha...Come for me...please...I'm scared...I...someone...help me..."

She closed her eyes and wished for a miracle.

Kagome felt a hand wrap around her wrist and yank her out of her shelter. "I found the girl!"

Kagome opened her eyes to a whole new horror.

Look like that miracle wasn't coming any time soon.

**_TO BE CONTINUED._**

**_

* * *

_**Note: SO...what did you think? 

Reviews are always welcome!

**_Toksha!_**


End file.
